Something, Maybe
by danielle134
Summary: Jacob Black has a broken heart. He hates life and everything that has anything to do with love. Is it possible for his heart to be mended? Character OOCnes may occur. R&R.


**Don't kill me! Please! I am so sorry that I am starting yet another story but this idea just hit me like a ton of bricks! I promise I will continue adding chapters to it and my other forgotten stories because it's finally summer and I have the time. Yay summer! Lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. I also don't own any of the places or characters from said books. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I totally just died a little inside. **

**I do own Zuria though so if you want to use her for anything just send me a message asking. **

**JPOV**

Once upon time I had helped Bella through this pain and now here I was. Broken by the brunette herself. Who knew the shy, insecure, pale as porcelain angel had that power. I sure as hell didn't. It wasn't even fair. That blasted Edward Cullen captured her heart before I even got to take a shot. Now they were married and off on some island where he's probably changing her into a bloodsucking leech. That made my skin crawl.

"Hey Jake are you alright?" Seth nudged me.

"Yeah." I sighed and turned my attention back to the fifteen year old. Seth was a good kid and was kinda like a little brother to me. We were currently at Emily's house waiting for her and Sam to get back from the airport. Apparently one of Emily's cousins was flying in which meant hiding our wolfy secret around Emily's place.

"You were thinkin pretty hard about something." Seth looked at me with his young, innocent brown eyes.

"Don't worry about it." I shoved his shoulder playfully when he looked at me skeptically. "Later on do you wanna go racing?"

"Sure!" He agreed excitedly. Seth was one of the fastest of our pack. And he loved when one of us would race him and he could show this fact off.

"When are they supposed to be back?" Embry groaned. He was on the couch next to Jared and Quil who had Claire on his lap. Jared had Kim on his lap and they were busy whispering some lovey dovey crap to each other.

"I dunno but I'm already starving." Paul complained from his place on the armchair with my own sister on his lap. Collin and Brady were outside tossing a football and Leah was at home. She didn't want to come over to meet and greet Emily's cousin. I felt kinda bad for Leah. I mean, she lost the guy she loved because of an imprint and then she became a werewolf like the rest of us. That was tough. And when we were wolves and her pain was shared with all of us…it damn near broke everyone's heart. Well…except me since there's virtually nothing left of my heart.

"You're always starving dude." Quil commented but didn't take his eyes off Claire. The munchkin was three years old and playful as ever. She was currently trying to grab Quil's freshly cut hair but wasn't having much luck given his size compared to hers. She was beginning to get frustrated when Quil finally gave in and bent down low. She latched onto his hair and squealed and giggled.

"Hey does anybody know anything about this cousin of Emily's?" I asked after awhile. Everyone shrugged and shook their head.

"Well we're about to meet her." Embry said as a car pulled up. Collin and Brady were heard greeting Emily and Sam. Sam came into the house a few moments later carrying two huge suitcases.

"Geez how long is this chick staying?" Paul raised a brow.

"Actually," Emily said from the doorway. "She's moving in with me."

"Well where is she?" Seth asked. He was practically shaking with excitement. He loved meeting new people.

"Collin, Brady she can carry her own purse. Ugh." Emily rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Just come on."

"They were fighting over carrying some girl's purse." Embry was trying not to laugh. "Those two are weird kids."

"Yep." Jared agreed.

"Ok everybody." Emily drew our attention back to her. "I want you all to meet my cousin, Zuria Zephyr."

"Hi." A girl was now standing where Emily had been. My lips parted and my eyes widened fractionally. She was amazingly gorgeous. She had flawless tan skin. Her hair was shiny and pitch black as it cascaded down to rest at her waist. Her eyes were a beautiful greenish hazel color. She was wearing a black tank top that showed just enough cleavage to be sexy but not slutty, hip hugging form fitting jeans, and black and white Converses. I could see voluptuous curves beneath that nearly skin tight tank top. When she turned her head just slightly I saw that there was a hoop and 2 studs in her left ear and a hoop and 4 studs in her right ear. There was also a small hot pink stud in her nose and right at her navel there was a slight bump that looked suspiciously like a belly ring. Though I wasn't big on piercings, they looked amazing on her. She was wearing make up I noticed. Her eyes had a lot of black around them. It looked like she had tried to make them look smoky. She had succeeded. Her full, plump lips were glossed a light pink color. This girl…she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

I realized how much I noticed each and every detail about her and was a little bemused. I only paid that much attention to the evil little brunette in Forks. She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Ha! Listen to me sounding like a freakin character from Harry Potter.

"Jake!" Seth interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh?" I looked around and noticed everyone was staring at me curiously. "Uh…sorry. I kinda zoned out there."

"You were staring at Zuria." Embry had a strange look in his eyes.

"Was I?" I rubbed the back of my neck and shrugged.

"Uh…I'm going to go see if Em needs my help." Zuria escaped to the kitchen.

"Damn." Seth, Collin, and Brady all drew out the word. I smacked Seth upside the head while Embry got Collin and Brady.

"Watch your mouths." I said in a stern voice.

"Sorry." The younger boys mumbled.

"Ya know…that girl _is_ pretty good-looking." Embry grinned. "I might ya know, ask her out."

"You don't even know her." Kim flicked Embry's forehead.

"So? That's one of the fun parts of dating right? Getting to know the person you're with?" Embry got to his feet. "I'm gonna go see if she and Emily are in need of any assistance."

"Uh…I'll go with you." I volunteered and followed him. Zuria and Emily were laughing about something. The sound of Zuria's giggling made my heart skip a beat.

"Oh. Hey you two." Emily took some cookies out of the oven.

"Hey." Zuria's lips curved upward. For a moment I was mesmerized by those perfect lips. I wanted to study them closer. I could picture my lips descending on hers. I shook my head of the thought.

"We were wondering if you needed help with anything." Embry was grinning at Zuria.

"Sure. Jake could you stir that batter?" Emily motioned toward a bowl on the counter. "And Embry you can help Zuria split eggs." Embry and I both got to work.

"Is this how you split an egg?" Embry chuckled as he cracked an egg and it got all over his hands and Zuria's slender hands. I felt my temperature rise slightly.

"Ha…right." Zuria smiled awkwardly. She looked over at me and winked, a cute smirk gracing her lips. I couldn't but smile back at her.

"Jake can you hurry with that batter?" Emily placed her hands on her hips. "The oven is ready to go."

"Yeah. Hold on." I reluctantly peeled my gaze from Zuria's green/hazel orbs and mixed the contents of the bowl in front of me. Embry continued hitting on Zuria but it didn't bother me quite as bad after that wink. It wasn't too long before there was a platter of cookies, cupcakes, and other little treats. Emily set it down on the coffee table before sitting in Sam's lap on the free arm chair. I noticed Zuria leaning against the wall with her arms folded under her breasts and her eyes studying everyone. Embry was too indulged in the cookies to pay any mind so I went and leaned against the wall next to her.

"Hey." She smiled a little at me.

"Hey." I crossed my arms over my chest. Normally I would've been wearing a pair of denim cut offs and nothing else but Sam had made it very clear that the dress code for tonight required a t shirt and shoes.

"Kiss, very nice." She nodded in approval. I looked down to where her gaze was. My t shirt was a black and slightly faded Kiss shirt.

"Uh thanks." I noticed that she was wearing a black choker with a red jewel dangling from it. The jewel didn't have any particular shape and was a blood red color now that I looked closer.

"So Zuria…" Embry was suddenly on Zuria's other side. "What brings you to La Push?"

"I'm moving in with Emily." Zuria studied her manicured nails. They were black with deep purple tips.

"Why's that?" Embry inquired.

"She's the only relative willing to put me up." Zuria shrugged. "My parents passed away and they didn't designate where I was to go. Emily volunteered."

"And I was happy to." Emily smiled at Zuria. Though half of Emily's face was marred she was still extremely pretty. Sam was looking at Emily with the same look he always did. Like a man seeing the sun for the first time. Quil looked at Claire that way, Jared looked at Kim like that, and it was just plain disturbing when Paul looked at Rachel like that. Though it was pathetic…I envied each and every one of them.

"How old are you?" Embry was shifting closer to Zuria.

"Seventeen." She answered and actually shifted closer to…me. "How old are _you_ Jake?"

"Oh uh. I'll be seventeen in a couple months." I pressed my lips together to keep from smiling. Embry looked like he was getting pissed.

"Hey Zuria I was gonna go down to the beach tomorrow. Do you wanna come?" Embry laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Actually I was hoping…Jake would give me a tour of La Push." She turned to gaze up at me. I was about half a foot taller than her.

"Sure. No problem." I fumbled with the words a little but I got them out.

"Ugh." Embry threw his hands up in the air before leaving.

"Geez Zuria you burned Embry." Quil chuckled.

"Oh. Uh…ok?" Zuria bit her lip.

"So why the heck do you want _Jake_ to give you a tour of La Push?" Paul asked.

"Well…" Zuria bowed her head slightly. I realized that her cheeks were shaded a pink color. She was blushing. That was absolutely adorable. "I just think Jake and I could be friends."

"Yeah. Totally." I knew I was grinning like an idiot but didn't quite care at the moment. Zuria wanted to be my friend. She chose me specifically. She could've had Embry but she chose me. Hell she could probably have any guy she wanted but she chose _me_. For some reason, that made my heart swell. It felt nice to actually have a feeling other than pain in my chest again.

**XXX**

**I know this idea has probably been done a million times but it has yet to be done by ME. I really hope you all liked it. If you did, tell me so. If you didn't, tell me why. I love reviews whether they're good, bad, or just some random word. **

**Bye Loves!**


End file.
